The present invention relates to a golf training device. Specifically, the training device can be used in assisting the correction of faults in a golfer's swing.
In the game of golf, a number of faults can exist with a golfer's swing. The three main faults relate to an incorrect swing path during the execution of a swing, an incorrect stance alignment of the golfer's feet relative to the ball during the execution of a swing and an incorrect club face alignment relative to the ball during the execution of a swing. It is crucial that these three areas are harmonised i.e. that a correct swing path and a correct alignment (of both stance and club face) are practiced together.
The term “stance alignment” describes how an imaginary line connecting a golfer's feet is angled relative to the swing path. For a player executing standard basic shots, square alignment of the player's feet with respect to the ball is required and an “in to square to in” swing path is required. However, it is sometimes required to have an “open” or “closed” stance, such as when chipping or shaping a shot (fades and draws), and the correlation between stance alignment and swing path, although not square, is equally important.
For an “open” stance, the golfer is angled relative to the swing path such that the distance between the golfer's feet and the swing path is larger at the end of the swing path rather than at the beginning i.e. the golfer's chest is angled slightly towards the target. For a “closed” stance, the golfer is angled relative to the swing path such that the distance between the golfer's feet and the swing path is smaller at the end of the swing path rather than at the beginning i.e. the golfer's chest is angled slightly away from the target. Furthermore, the swing path and alignment will vary depending on the size and type of the golf club used and the size of the golfer.
When performing a “chip” shot, a more “open” stance is adopted such that the angle between the golfer's feet and the swing path is between 10 to 30 degrees. This provides room for the golfer's arms to swing freely and release the club towards the hole. When performing a chip shot, the golfer aims to hit down on the ball.
A “fade” shot and a “draw” shot is where the ball is hit to the left but curves to the right and vice versa respectively. This is useful when attempting to get around an object that is in between the ball and the target and is achieved by giving the ball “spin” so that it curves in the air. In order to perform a “fade”, the swing path and the golfer's feet are parallel and pointing towards the left hand side of the obstructing object (along the so-called “starting line” or “initial ball path line”) whereas the face of the golf club is directed towards the target (facing along the so-called “target line”). Performing a golf swing in this arrangement causes the ball to spin in a clockwise direction and therefore curve to the right (for a right handed golfer). Likewise, in order to perform a “draw”, the swing path and the golfer's feet are parallel and pointing towards the right hand side of the obstructing object (along the so-called “starting line” or “initial ball path line”) and the face of the golf club is directed towards the target (facing along the so-called “target line”. Performing a golf swing in this arrangement causes the ball to spin in an anticlockwise direction and therefore curve to the left (for a right handed golfer).
There are a number of examples of practice drills that are performed by golfers in order to improve their golf swings. One such example of a drill performed in order to improve putting technique is the “tick-tock” method. In this drill, the golfer seeks to give the putting stroke “balance” either side of where the ball is, so that the backstroke and through stroke are in tune with one another. The drill involves the golfer swinging the putter back and forth between two objects placed approximately 9 inches (23 cm) either side of an imaginary ball position. Repeating this movement enables the golfer to get a feel for a more “balanced” putting stroke. The problem with performing this drill is that contact between the putter and the objects may result in damage to the putter.
Another drill seeks to improve a golfer's upper body action during the performance of a golf swing the so-called “anti reverse pivot drill”. In this drill, the golfer adopts the normal address position. The leading foot is then drawn backwards until the toe is level with the heel of the back foot. Performing golf swings in this position enables the golfer to adopt a strong but passive leg action during the stroke and forces them to unwind their upper body.
Another drill seeks to improve the golfer's swing during the performance of a “draw” shot. In this drill, the golfer adopts a normal stance. The golfer's back foot is then drawn back away from the target line, so that the toe of the back foot is in line with the knee of the leading leg. The golfer then lines their shoulders up with the target. Practising a “draw” golf swing in this position enables the golfer to get a feel for the club working its way around the body, leading to a more effective “draw” swing.
Another drill seeks to improve the golfer's swing path during the performance of a “drive”. In this drill, the golfer lines up a corridor of tees so as to define a correct swing path for a “drive” shot. The golfer then attempts to perform a correct swing path without making contact with any of the tees. When this is mastered, the golfer can make the corridor of tees narrower so as to fine-tune their swing path. This drill can also be used to practice other golf shots such as when using an “iron” or “putter” club, and the desired swing path as defined by the golf tees is altered accordingly.
Another drill seeks to cure a golf swing that results in a “slice”. A “slice” is where an “out to square to in” swing path is adopted so that the golf club head does not hit the golf ball squarely. This results in the golf ball deviating to the right (for a right handed golfer) and is one of the most common faults in a golfer's swing. In this drill, the golfer adopts their usual stance. An object such as a box is then placed approximately two inches (5 cm) away from the toe of the golf club. Another golf club is placed on the ground next to the golfer's feet, pointing towards the target, so as to indicate correct stance alignment. The golfer then performs a golf swing. If an “out to square to in” swing path is performed (which would result in a “slice”), the golf club head will contact the box. Repetition of this drill forces a golfer to perform the correct “in to square to in” swing path and, therefore, avoid performing a “slice”. The problem with performing this drill is that there is a danger that contact with the object will result in damage to the golf club or injury to the golfer.
Another drill seeks to ensure that a sufficient level of “extension” is achieved during the end half of a golf swing. If a golfer's arms are too close to his body during the performance of a golf swing, the movement of the club around the body is restricted resulting in a weak shot or one which is off target. In this drill, an object is placed along the desired swing path beyond the point at which the ball is struck at a desired position. If the golf club head makes contact with the object during the performance of a golf swing, the golfer knows that his arms are not too close to his body and, therefore, the movement of his golf club around his body is not being restricted—he is thus achieving a sufficient level of “extension”. The problem with performing this drill is that contact between the golf club head and the object may cause damage to the golf club or harm to the golfer.
Another drill, the so-called “one piece takeaway” seeks to address problems during the backswing part of a golf swing. If the golfer's arms are maintained at an incorrect distance from his body during the back swing portion of his golf swing, the subsequent “forward” portion of the golf swing may not generate the desired level of power or accuracy in order to generate the desired shot. In this drill, an object is placed at a desired position on the rear portion of a golfers backswing. If the golf club head makes contact with the object during the performance of a backswing, the golfer knows that he is maintaining his arms at the correct distance from his body. The problem with performing this drill is that contact between the golf club head and the object may cause damage to the golf club or harm to the golfer.
A number of training aids on the market seek to address problems with swing path. However, no training aids are available that seek to correct swing path, stance alignment and club face alignment at the same time, which can be used with all types of club—from putter to drivers, which can also be used to practice chipping shots or be used to perform practice drills which require a more “open” or “closed” stance.
The “Slice Correction Trainer” (The Inside Approach, Inc.) comprises a foam-covered metal bar which sits above the golf ball and is contacted by a golf club head when an “out to square to in” swing path (a slice) is executed.
The “Smart Path”® (Smart Path Systems, Inc.) consists of a platform on which a golf ball is placed. Two lines of near-vertical plastic tubes define a desired swing path, and an incorrect swing path will result in the club head contacting them.
Neither of these products can be adjusted to accommodate different sized clubs or different sized players. Furthermore, neither product addresses the all-important correlation between swing path and alignment. In addition, neither product can be used for all types clubs i.e. from drivers to putters or for all types of shot i.e. straight shots, chip shots or shaping shots.
The “Slice Correction Trainer” (Inside Approach) has the added problem that it has little forgiveness when hit by the golf club head during the execution of a swing with an undesired swing path. This has the potential to cause damage to both the user and the golf club.
The “Smart Path”® (Smart Path Systems, Inc.) features a raised hitting surface, rather than operating off ground level. This changes the angle of the club and, therefore, the user cannot execute a true swing. In addition, the playing surface of the device is made of polypropylene and polycarbonate rather than grass, and so the strike is not realistic. Furthermore, the thick posts inhibit the execution of a natural swing.
GB 2425263 (WOMERSLEY) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,994 (PETERS) disclose combinations of club guiding arms and foot placement indicators, which may be telescoped.
GB 2397773 (HOURIHAN), U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,242 (BATTERSBY) and JP 11137761 (HITACHI) all disclose guide means in which the guide arms may be bent to a degree, which reflects the shot being practiced. HOURIHAN and HITACHI also show foot placement means.
However, none of the prior art enables correct alignment (of both stance and the club face) and correct swing path to be practiced together when executing chipping shots i.e. when a more “open” stance is required in which the position of the golfer is twisted relative to the swing path, or various practice drills which require either a more “open” or “closed” stance.